<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel, Please by CastorGalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251393">Angel, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastorGalaxy/pseuds/CastorGalaxy'>CastorGalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Switches Bitches [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Femme Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Porn with some plot if you squint, Rope Bondage, Safe Word Use, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Traffic Light Safe Words, misquoting the Bible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastorGalaxy/pseuds/CastorGalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, Aziraphale,” they said, their voice only slightly higher and softer. The accent had changed though, back to Scottish as they had when they were Nanny Ashtoreth. They moved to open the door for the angel, who had frozen on the spot. “Ready to go?”<br/>Aziraphale thought that saunter wrecked him before. Now it was just sinful the way they swayed their hips in those boots that stopped right were the dress ended, only the tiniest sliver of pale skin exposed as they moved.<br/>Crowley chuckled. “Get in, angel.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Switches Bitches [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hey! It's been a while. I've only been writing this for months and just unable to finish it until I had too much time on my hands. I hope you all enjoy this continuation from my fic Down in a Hole. You don't have to read that one to get this one, but they do go together.<br/>Title from the song Angel, Please by Ra Ra Riot</p><p>Love you all, enjoy your porn.<br/>~CJ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley had never been a fan of the gender binary. They didn’t see the point. Especially since it was a distinction made upon one’s genitals. They didn’t make an Effort until Rome, so even attempting to conform to what the humans thought they should be was utterly laughable.</p><p>The first effort they made was a penis. It was easy enough to adjust to, if not strange walking around with something dangling between their legs. They had chosen it because they rather enjoyed the masculine style in Rome at the time. And all the men seemed <em>very</em> happy as well, making it an easy choice for the demon. They only had to make an effort in the first place to seduce a human as part of an assignment.</p><p>The first time they had sex wasn’t terrible. The demon had to persuade a very handsome young man to go to bed with them. The man had pledged himself to his faith and taken a vow of celibacy. Crowley convinced him otherwise. Over time and history they tried a few different configurations, falling into a habit of sex every decade or so. There was typically a gorgeous blond involved.</p><p>Today Crowley felt very feminine. Not female- no they never felt one way or the other- but leaning more to that side today. With barely a thought, they changed their Effort and began changing their appearance, starting with making their hair longer and curlier. Then they softened their face slightly, not quite as sharp and angled, lips a little plumper, lashes a little longer. Next they considered their chest. They didn’t need breasts to present feminine but they felt like they wanted to today. Especially with the dress they had in mind. So they changed their chest, the body hair disappearing and small breasts appearing with light pink nipples. They eyed their naked body in the mirror and smiled. They looked <em>good</em>.</p><p>Now, Crowley couldn’t give a damn about pronouns. Most people used he/him for them and that didn’t bother them. Throughout time people had fluctuated with their presentations, but inside neither really made sense. After all, most of the time they were only a <em>vaguely </em>man-shaped being. Now that was the opposite. So if people used she/her pronouns for them, so be it.</p><p>With a snap, they manifested a beautiful, short satin dress in a green so dark it was almost black, thigh high heeled black leather boots, and a long, black velvet jacket. They eyed themselves again, and with another snap, their typical silver scarf appeared around their neck. They also switched their watch out for a small touchscreen thing they had picked up last time they had gotten a new mobile.</p><p>“Yessss,” they hissed, very pleased with their new body. The last thing to add was a vanilla tasting lip gloss and a new pair of circular dark sunglasses with silver frames. The lenses were a bit smaller so they could look over them if they so wished.</p><p>They were off to brunch with Aziraphale, who was waiting to be picked up at the bookshop. Crowley drove just as fast normal, speeding through London to get to their angel. Once there, they noticed the angel waiting outside. They looked at their new watch, which lit up when they turned their wrist. <em>Clever</em>, they thought, but they weren’t late. The angel was eager.</p><p>They smirked as they pulled over and got out of the Bentley, sure to watch for the angel’s reaction.</p><p>Eyes the colour of sea foam, burned brightly as he raked his gaze over the demon. Aziraphale kept looking them up and down, loving the slight hug of the dress on their now slightly curved form. Oh and their <em>hair.</em> He loved this look- the way the curls seemed to defy gravity, framing Crowley’s face in a fiery halo. And their lips glistened, curling into a perfect grin.</p><p>“Hello, Aziraphale,” they said, their voice only slightly higher and softer. The accent had changed though, back to Scottish as they had when they were Nanny Ashtoreth. They moved to open the door for the angel, who had frozen on the spot. “Ready to go?”</p><p>Aziraphale thought that saunter wrecked him before. Now it was just <em>sinful</em> the way they swayed their hips in those boots that stopped right were the dress ended, only the tiniest sliver of pale skin exposed as they moved.</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “Get in, angel.” The words broke Aziraphale from his reverie, and he moved to sit inside the car, his pulse racing. They made sure to strut in front of the Bentley back to the driver’s seat, smirking at the way the angel’s mouth hung slightly open.</p><p>They slid into their car gracefully, taking off almost instantly at high speed through London to their new favourite brunch spot. The Bentley decided to play Queen’s <em>Get Down, Make Love</em> to fill the tense silence, which only made the demon’s smirk even broader. Crowley was waiting for Aziraphale to say something, anything. But it seemed as though the angel was at complete loss for words, eyes still moving across their form in such a way that the demon had to suppress a shudder.</p><p>Silence had not been what they had expected. Some compliments, maybe even a hand on their thigh. Nope. Nothing. Just a bewildered stare and hungry eyes.</p><p>“All right, angel?” eventually Crowley had to ask when they were about halfway to their destination. Their yellow eyes peered over their glasses to catch Aziraphale’s gaze.</p><p>The angel swallowed, took a deep breath, and then sighed as he finally tore his gaze away. “Quite,” was the only response they could get from him.</p><p>With a shrug, Crowley continued without a word. Thankfully they were just around the corner now, a parking space opening up right in front of the café miraculously. The demon tried to get the door for the angel again, but in a flash, Aziraphale was already walking inside to sit at their usual corner spot under the spider plant.</p><p>The demon blinked in surprise, but made their way to the counter to order their usual coffee and tea and select some pastries for the angel.</p><p>Aziraphale took a moment to finally catch his breath. He had spent so much time thinking about how he was going to repay the demon, he hadn’t thought Crowley had any more tricks up their sleeve. He was wrong. Just like the first time, the new garb completely caught him off guard.</p><p>They looked <em>sexy.</em></p><p>Even now from across the coffee shop the angel couldn’t help but stare. They looked far more scrumptious than anything in the place.</p><p>Crowley looked back at him with a wink and Aziraphale nearly discorporated. It was <em>sinful</em> how attractive they were. The angel couldn’t even gush about how much he liked the new look because all he wanted to do was kiss the living daylights out of them. Which is really not appropriate coffee shop manners.</p><p>He let out a deep shuddering sigh, eyes shut tightly, trying his very best to compose himself so that he could quite possibly have a normal brunch with his favourite person when all too soon the clack of Crowley’s gorgeous heeled boots approached him, holding two plates in either hand. One had several savoury treats, and the other various sweets. Aziraphale did smile at that, the demon knew him so well. This place had become quite special to them since the almost-end-of-the-world, and their routine was still so new and lovely, yet Crowley simply just <em>knew</em> what he wanted at all times. For instance, this new look had been one of the angel’s long standing fantasies. Not the clothes perhaps, but their form. Aziraphale would love and adore Crowley no matter what, but there were some human things he definitely knew he liked, and this was one of them.</p><p>A soft musical laugh broke the angel from his musings as the demon sat down. “Are you sure you’re alright, angel? I’ve never seen you at such a losssss for words. Isssss it all too much?” Crowley hadn’t meant to hiss, but when tempting a few always seemed to escape them.</p><p>Aziraphale looked decidedly down at the delectable pastries set before him. “I will be soon, my dear.” Finally he could speak, distraction from one temptation to another giving him free reign of his mouth again. However they sat in silence while they ate. Well, Aziraphale ate. Crowley picked at a few things, and took bites of things offered by the angel. A barista brought them their drinks and winked at Crowley. The demon smirked, but remained unphased otherwise.</p><p>However that was the last straw for Aziraphale. His eyes narrowed dangerously and Crowley felt a zing of excitement shoot through their whole body at the sight of those eyes darkening. “I think we should take this all to go.”</p><p>The demon chuckled before downing their espresso in one gulp, and Aziraphale gasped, watching their throat bob as they consumed the drink. His nostrils flared as he rose to his feet quite suddenly, grabbing Crowley by the shoulder and with a miracle they were back at the bookshop, pastries boxed up and sitting on a table in the back room. The angel however had brought them straight to the bedroom.</p><p>Before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale was on them, crashing their lips together in a brutal kiss. His hands moved to their shoulders, pushing off the soft velvet coat, fingers following the fabric, tracing the smooth skin as it was revealed, making the demon’s hair stand on end.</p><p>As they broke away from the kiss, Aziraphale bit down on their bottom lip, sucking and pulling them back to another kiss. This one slower, yet more sensual, tongues poking out to taste each other. Aziraphale could taste espresso in their mouth and Crowley tasted berries and sugar in his.</p><p>The angel could not keep his hands from roaming over the silk dress, starting on their sides, using feather-light touches, before reaching the hem of the dress, sinking his fingers into the taut flesh of their thighs, and then higher to their buttocks, grabbing even more firmly over the decadent fabric.</p><p>Crowley moaned into the kiss, trying to break away again to say something, but the words were cut off as Aziraphale kissed and then bit them right at the pulse point on their neck, pulling them as close together as possible, grinding their hips together. So instead the sound that came out was a strangled “Ngk.”</p><p>They put their hands on his shoulders, making his jacket join their own on the floor. In that brief moment where Aziraphale has to take his hands off the demon, a growl erupts from him. He released the spot he had been biting into and admired the dark purple bruise, one hand moving along it and up further to twine his fingers in those gorgeous red curls.</p><p>“Mine,” he breathed, his other hand grabbed Crowley’s hip, thumb digging in the dip there, making the demon cry out.</p><p>Oh, how the tables had turned. Crowley did not feel an ounce of dominance, not even enough to be a brat anymore. They melted into every touch from their angel, their own hands going straight for Aziraphale’s trousers, undoing the clasp.</p><p>“Yours,” they sighed as they dropped to their knees, taking off their sunglasses to peer up at the angel through their long lashes. This only made Aziraphale simultaneously pull their hair and press their cheek against his thigh.</p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>The tone Aziraphale used made Crowley whimper, eyes fluttering shut because how many times had they imagined this. Maybe God wanted them to be dominant originally, but it felt <em>right</em> to submit.</p><p>“Yours,” the words had barely left their lips before they began pulling his trousers and pants off. As soon as the angel’s cock sprung free of its confines, the demon licked a line up the length of him before taking him into their mouth, tongue swirling the head before taking him in deeper.</p><p>Aziraphale did his best not to react and aside a slight gasp he did spectacularly, petting Crowley’s hair out of their face. “You look so pretty like this.” Ever so composed even when the demon swallowed around him, taking in more of his cock. “So good for me. My demon.”</p><p>Crowley moaned, losing themselves in their task, using their hands as well, one hand pumping in time with their mouth and the other digging into the angel’s plump arse, pulling him in as they bobbed their head.</p><p>Despite trying to keep his reactions to minimum, Aziraphale had to moan at the demon’s efforts. They were deftly skilled, with a tongue far longer and dexterous than any human’s. And <em>their eyes</em>. Their eyes usually so yellow were almost completely eclipsed by their dark pupils when they looked up at him, full of the same longing he’d seen countless times before.</p><p>“You belong right here. Kneeling before me.” The angel used both of his hands to dig into the flame red curls, pulling sharply, making them pull off of him with an obscene pop then whimper immediately after. Aziraphale smiled down at Crowley, tracing their jaw with one perfectly manicured finger, tilting their chin up. “You like this better, don’t you?”</p><p>They swallowed a moan, suppressed a shudder, looking up at the angel, a ragged “Yes,” leaving their lips. It was too much though, both the moan and shudder escaping simultaneously. “Please,” they whispered, eyes fluttering shut, mouth falling open, serpentine tongue rolling out.</p><p>“Please what, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, thumb joining his finger to hold Crowley’s chin.</p><p>The demon whimpered again, just wanting to be taken and used without asking. However the angel was just enough of a bastard to coax it out of them. “Fuck my face, angel. Please. I’ll be so good for you.” Their hands roughly gripped the back of his thighs, leaning in to take him into their mouth again.</p><p>A moment of indecision crossed Aziraphale, unsure of whether to give Crowley what they wanted, but that tongue started winding around the base of his cock as they took him all the way in their mouth, swallowing around him, yet holding there, and looking up at him with such longing. How could he resist?</p><p>With a force that seemed out of character for him, Aziraphale threaded his fingers through their curls again, grabbing tightly, using it as leverage as he began to thrust into the demon’s mouth harder and deeper each time.</p><p>Crowley had drifted away completely, their mind somehow far away and body hyper sensitive. They just relaxed into it, letting their throat open, begging to take everything Aziraphale could give them. At some point their eyes must have shut, and when they opened them again, looking up at their angel, they almost came in their pants.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale moaned, his pace ruthless at this point, yet Crowley looked in utter bliss. And just as quickly as they had started, suddenly Crowley was pulled off his cock and to their feet into a kiss with much the same abandon. “You are so lovely-so good.” The words were breathed between kisses that began to trail down their jaw and neck and shoulder, “Do you trust me?”</p><p>The demon tried not to scoff, but the ridiculousness of the question ripped them out of subspace. “Of course I do, what kind of stupid question is that?”</p><p>A low chuckle caused their skin to prickle. “Good. I’m going to have my way with you.” Aziraphale’s lips were just barely touching their ear as he spoke, and Crowley’s whole body shivered. Another chuckle form the angel. “Look at you. So eager for me already.”</p><p>Crowley couldn’t even form a single word before the angel’s hands began roaming and groping them everywhere, knowing just where to dig in his finger nails to make the demon gasp. When he finally slipped his hand under their silk dress and into their matching underwear, it was his turn to gasp followed quickly by a moan.</p><p>“So wet for me,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, his fingers gently stroking over their labia, eliciting a moan when he then circled their clit lazily with the tip of his middle finger.</p><p>“P-please,” Crowley had somehow found their voice in their own need for more contact.</p><p>Aziraphale just shushed them, “You will be taken such good care of, don’t fret my darling.” He continued his teasing touches, withdrawing his hand from their Effort to resume his exploration of their new corporation.</p><p>There was nothing that could have stopped their hips from jerking upwards, already desperate for more touch. A whinge was pulled from them as Aziraphale grabbed their arse with both hands, hoisting them up to wrap their long legs around his waist. He backed them up against a wall, moving his hands up under their dress to remove it, stopping briefly to cup their breasts with an appreciative hum.</p><p>It was all too much for the demon and without even thinking, they snapped their fingers, banishing the rest of their own clothing and Aziraphale’s to the chair in the corner. They both gasped at the sudden nudity and the angel snarled. Crowley felt their whole body spasm from that sound.</p><p>“Wily serpent,” he seethed, hands grabbing their hips roughly, before tossing them to the bed with no effort. Crowley had never seen the angel use his Divine strength before. They didn’t think it was possible to be more turned on.</p><p>With a snap, silk rope that was suspiciously the same colour as their dress had tied the demon’s limbs to each of the bed posts, restraining them.</p><p>“You’ll find your demonic powers won’t work, I’m afraid. You are at my mercy.” Aziraphale’s tone had dropped, almost as though he were the tempter. “Colour?”</p><p>“Green,” Crowley said, their voice hoarse with lust. They knew where Aziraphale had learned all his tricks. From the demon, of course. Using their own tricks against them.</p><p>The only real difference was the purely angelic smile the bastard had on his face now. “Perfect.” Crowley knew in that moment that this was not going to go the way they thought. “You look so lovely tied up like this.” Without warning, the angel grabbed Crowley’s nipple between two fingers, pinching and twisting with the perfect pressure to balance pain and pleasure. “How <em>nice</em> to have you completely obedient.” He switched sides, making Crowley writhe. “Such a good, demon.”</p><p>Crowley growled at the praise, but didn’t say anything, determined to take whatever Aziraphale wanted to give them. The angel hummed in approval, fingers lightly moving down their abdomen, making them rise into the touch, until finally settling back in between their legs.</p><p>“I should reward you for being so good and obedient,” before even finishing his sentence, his fingers rubbed over their wet cunt, down over their clit to their opening, and back up. The pace began agonizingly slow, but as the demon forced themselves not to act in response-nothing more than a breathy moan and shuddering thighs-Aziraphale quickened his hand, dipping his fingers inside to stroke at that lovely spongey spot that made Crowley see the stars they had created.</p><p>“Fuck!” Crowley shouted as their entire body arced into that touch, hands grasping at the air. They squeezed their eyes shut only to reopen them widely when Aziraphale added his mouth to his ministrations. He closed his lips over their clit, flicking his tongue experimentally. The demon whinged, their body simultaneously burning hot and ice cold.</p><p>When the angel began moving his fingers in time with his tongue, the demon came suddenly, hands and legs making the bed groan with their effort to break free of their bonds, saying “Angel” over and over like a mantra.</p><p>Aziraphale sighed as he kissed his way up their body, hands resting on their hips, before raking up their sides. One hand grabbed a breast while the other moved down their back to grope their arse. The angel kissed and bit and sucked at their neck, all the while Crowley kept their mantra.</p><p>When their bodies finally were pressed together, Aziraphale silenced the demon with a kiss, but only for a moment before his cock slid against their wet, sensitive cunt. A gasp escaped where their lips joined, the angel bit their bottom lip and pinched their nipple. Crowley didn’t have a chance to even catch their breath before he touched their arsehole with a slick finger, circling the ring of muscle slowly, they already felt the climb back up to total ecstasy.</p><p>“Angel, please.” They managed to get out between rough kisses as their body was ravaged. Aziraphale had begun rutting his hips, creating delicious friction that was not enough.</p><p>“Please, what?” He breathed into their ear, nipping at their jaw.</p><p>If Crowley wasn’t so desperate, they may have said something cheeky, so they whinged again, lifting their hips as best they could being tied up as they were. “Angel, I need you inside me. Please.”</p><p>Aziraphale purposefully plunged and crooked their finger inside their arse deeper. “I am inside you.”</p><p>Crowley moaned, hips rocking into the touch. “Yes. Right. Not what I meant. Angel, please put your cock inside my cunt. Right. Now. Or I <em>will </em>discorporate.”</p><p>Slowly, the angel moved the hand that was on their breast up to settle around their throat. Not adding pressure yet, just holding, thumb stroking their jaw. He pulled back to look at them. “You’re talking far too much. Colour?”</p><p>“Fuck. Green. So fucking green.” As soon as the words were out, Aziraphale tightened his grip on their neck, squeezing deliciously, making their eyes roll back. He took a moment to drink in the sight of them, deciding what to do next. He knew that in the end, he wanted them so fucked out and showered in praise, with more orgasms than they could count. But how to get there from here?</p><p>“You’re thinking too much,” Crowley whispered, breaking him out of his reverie.</p><p>The angel narrowed his eyes, that ‘bit-of-a-bastard’ smile on his lips. “Perhaps I did not make myself clear.” He squeezed a little bit harder, “I’m in control. If you are good, you will be rewarded very nicely. If you continue to misbehave, I will have to punish you.”</p><p>Crowley’s mouth opened and shut as though they wanted to say something and then thought better of it, especially once Aziraphale began to move against them again, letting go of their throat to line up his cock at their entrance, pushing in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside them.</p><p>A long, low moan fell from their lips as the angel began to slowly move inside their holes, finger and cock working together to bring them pleasure.</p><p>“You look so good like this. You’re so good for me.”</p><p>The demon made a noise of protest, but could not form words, body writhing once again against their bonds. The moment they wished for the angel’s hand to return to their throat, it was there, squeezing hard.</p><p>Their moans grew louder, but Aziraphale remained silent, just slowly fucking them, aiming for the spot that gave them the most pleasure. This wasn’t about him feeling good-after all, Crowley had taken care of him more times than he wanted to count, but had been forced to-no, this was about making Crowley lost in pleasure.</p><p>And lost, they were. Their body arced into each thrust, silently begging to be taken as hard and deep as possible. Warmth spread throughout their whole body, and they moaned, “So-so close, Angel. Please.”</p><p>“Come for me, my darling demon,” Aziraphale murmured into their ear, “You deserve to feel so good.”</p><p>Crowley really wanted to argue that, but their body betrayed them. “Fuck!” they cried out and they obeyed, coming hard on the angel’s cock.</p><p>“Such a good demon.” Aziraphale cooed. Their eyes rolled back again and their whole body shuddered under his praise. With a groan, he withdrew himself from Crowley, looking at them with as much adoration as he could. He could feel his wings and halo manifesting, and rolled his shoulders into the sensation. “How does it feel to please an angel?”</p><p>More than anything Crowley did not want to cry in this moment, still coming down from their orgasm, and feeling Aziraphale’s worship heated their skin like hot summer sunlight. So, they squeezed their eyes shut, biting their lip as they groaned. Despite their efforts, a tear escaped and they spoke in a soft whisper, “I feel worthy.”</p><p>“Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale said, his voice shaking with emotion, “You <em>are</em>. You are more than.” With a snap, the demon was released from the ropes, and gathered up into the angel’s arms and wings. “You are perfect.”</p><p>Crowley was really crying now, hands grabbing for their angel, a broken sob getting caught in their chest. They wanted to protest, but the overwhelming waves of love rolling off the angel were ruining them.</p><p>Aziraphale pressed kisses on their eyelids and felt their tears. “Don’t cry, my love. Let me show you.” With a steady breath, he leaned back to fully look at them again. “Open your eyes.” The command was soft, but resolute.</p><p>The demon slowly did what they were told, blinking a few times. The light of Aziraphale’s halo cast a perfect glow around him, illuminating the space between them. Crowley sighed, their body relaxing, allowing themselves to be held by the angel. If they thought the halo was bright, the smile Aziraphale wore now was insurmountably brighter, almost blinding them.</p><p>They were then kissed with tenderness, Aziraphale brought one hand up to hold the demon’s face, the other curled around their waist, holding onto them. Crowley still clung to him, but loosely, knowing he was more than capable of holding them up with very little effort. It just felt nice to be able to touch him after being restrained.</p><p>Their lips moved from a languid dance to biting passion in an even crescendo. Crowley was so happy to touch, hands moving everywhere. Eventually Aziraphale broke away and grabbed their hands to bring them to his lips to kiss. “Will you let me show you just how perfect you are to me?”</p><p>Crowley swallowed, eyes shutting for a moment. They loved that Aziraphale wanted to make sure it was alright, but part of them wanted him to make them take it. “I’m not perfect, angel, but sure. Go ahead and try.” They opened their eyes and smirked, hands roaming down his chest and hips before pulling him close. With inhuman speed, a hand was in their hair, yanking them backwards.</p><p>“Colour?” still checking in, still making sure this was ok. The angel couldn’t help himself. He knew if he was going to fully dominate his demon, he had to make sure he wouldn’t go too far. However this only made Crowley hiss.</p><p>“Green. Do your worst, principality.” They seethed, allowing their claws to dig into the soft flesh of his hips and top of his arse.</p><p>With their throat bared to him he had to bite down, and he did so harshly, making Crowley gasp, clinging tighter. Once satisfied with the dark purple mark he’d left behind, he pinned the demon down to the bed with his own body, one hand still in their hair, the other just cupping their sex.</p><p>“Look at you. So pliant in my hands. So <em>good</em> for me.” He purred the words right into their ear and he could feel them shudder.</p><p>“M’not. Not good. Big bad demon.” They tried to get away from his grasp-all part of the game-but could not, only making the grip in their hair tighter, and the hand on their pubic mound lighter.</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” his words were hushed, ghosting on their skin causing it to prickle, a surge of heat flooding them. “My darling, Crowley. So good to me. Kind even. Loving.” Each compliment came with a kiss down their neck until his lips found their breast, sucking their nipple into his mouth, fingers just lightly touching their outer labia. “Sweet. <em>Nice.</em>”</p><p>The last word made Crowley growl and fight his grip even harder. “M’not nice, angel.”</p><p>This only made Aziraphale chuckle, nipping lightly at the sensitive nub, making Crowley wince. “You are. And you’re so gorgeous too. I could spend forever enjoying you. In all your forms.”</p><p>Crowley couldn’t respond, whole body melting under his touch, mind going fuzzy under the praise.</p><p>“Tell me you’re worthy again. Tell me you’re perfect for me,” Aziraphale spoke as his fingers delved deeper into the demon’s cunt, still wet from their earlier orgasms-or from this present attention.</p><p>The demon moaned, body arcing into the touch as much as they could. “Make me,” they hissed, clawing their way up his back, sure to leave angry red marks in their wake.</p><p>Aziraphale growled and withdrew himself from them, but Crowley held on, both surging to their feet. “I <em>will</em> show you.” He snapped his fingers and a large, ornate mirror appeared in front of them, the demon’s full nakedness on display, and the angel behind them. Slowly, Aziraphale moved his hands down one shoulder, and the other down from waist to thigh. This hand groped the soft flesh of their inner thigh, the other found its way to their breast, rolling the skin with reverence.</p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he said into their ear before grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, “I want you to show me, as best as you can, how you see yourself. I know it can change so quickly-I love all the ways you present yourself. I just want to <em>see you. </em>Show you how much I love you. Show me.”</p><p>The last words were a command and Crowley was hesitant to acquiesce. They trusted Aziraphale and wanted to please him, but their own anxiety was loud in their ears. “Yellow,” they whispered, head falling back on his shoulder, nose nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>“What is it, my love?” Aziraphale turned to their touch, allowing them to face other.</p><p>They took a deep breath before answering, allowing the angel’s scent of vanilla and bergamot to flood their nostrils. “I don’t feel beautiful like that, angel. I’m a demon. Not beautiful.”</p><p>“My dear,” Aziraphale kissed the creases in their forehead, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I promise you that I will find your beauty in any form. Even when you were a giant snake. Your scales were so beautiful-deepest ruby and onyx with your topaz eyes.” The hand on their breast moved to hold their face, tilting their chin up to kiss them softly. “You want me to take control-I can feel it-so let me. Let go.”</p><p>With a deep sigh, Crowley obeyed, scales appearing down their sides, the back of their arms, the lines of their face. Black wings unfurled between them, and their broken halo appeared, glowing like an ember, cracked and faded.</p><p>The angel gasped. He had never seen Crowley’s halo before. His hands moved, the one on their thigh tracing their flank where their scales were, the hand on their face, lightly grabbing their jaw and making them look in the mirror. “More, please.” He knew his voice sounded wrecked because he was. Crowley let out a pained sound, eyes closing as their fangs elongated and hands and feet completely covered in scales, nails going sharp.</p><p>Their eyes were completely yellow now, looking at Aziraphale in the mirror. “I’m a monster,” they whispered, “not beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re perfect. I love that you’re not human. I wouldn’t have you any other way,” he kissed a trail down from behind their ear to their shoulder</p><p>Crowley shuddered and hissed. “Angel… please.” They kept their eyes locked on him in the mirror, watching his hands move over their scales, brushing lightly-with reverence.</p><p>Without any words, Aziraphale moved one hand to the juncture of their thighs, holding there before slowly sinking a finger into their swollen labia. The both moaned in unison, both pressing closer to one another, effectively trapping the demon’s wings and the angel’s erection between them as they leaned into every touch from him.</p><p>“I want you to watch us-especially yourself. I want you to see how beautiful you are when I make you lost in pleasure,” his voice was low in their ear and they could feel the rumble in his chest on their wings, eliciting a shiver. His fingers moved faster, making Crowley buck their hips into the sensation. It took a lot of focus to keep their eyes open, but they managed.</p><p>With a deep sigh, Aziraphale moved a hand to the small of their back and he pushed them forward, making them brace themselves on the mirror. “Open,” he commanded, the hand that was playing with their cunt nudged their legs apart. “Good demon.”</p><p>They made a sound of protest that was quickly cut off by the angel-having dropped to his knees-licking a line from their clit to their arsehole. Aziraphale moaned before pointing his tongue, deliberately thrusting into them as one hand found its way back in between their legs, stroking from their clit down their opening with his index finger, before plunging inside, matching the pace of his tongue.</p><p>“Aziraphale,” their voice was full of emotion-mainly lust-as they watched themselves come apart in their reflection. Their legs began to tremble, hips pushing back against that <em>sinful</em> tongue in their arse. They let their eyes wander to where the angel kneeled behind them, his cock hard and leaking, his thighs parted only slightly, his hands and face busied in his task of making Crowley lose any coherent thoughts.</p><p>The demon gasped and reached back, grabbing his white blonde hair, talons grazing his scalp. They couldn’t decide whether to egg him on or shove him away, so overwhelmed with pleasure it almost hurt. Instead they held him there as their skin felt frozen and burning again.</p><p>“Angel-angel, please. I need you inside me. With your cock. Please!” The words burst from them once the icy burning reached the point of discomfort. Their cunt ached to be filled, clenching around his finger and their clit throbbed for any sort of stimulation.</p><p>With a snap their hands were removed from the mirror, tied and suspended to the ceiling. Then those hands withdrew from them, moving up their thighs and to hoist them up, legs forced open. Aziraphale moaned loudly, looking over Crowley’s shoulder and seeing them fully on display in front of the mirror. Another miracle allowed their prick to line up perfectly with their entrance, slowly sinking in as he lowered their body.</p><p>“Ngk,” Crowley bit out, holding onto a sob of relief in their chest. “Yesss,” they hissed, head lolling back on the angel’s shoulder.</p><p>“No,” the single word command went straight from their ear to their clit. “Look at yourself.”</p><p>Once obeyed, Aziraphale began to thrust up in time with his arms impaling Crowley on his cock, a slow sensual rhythm that continued to increase tempo. Crowley’s eyes were half-lidded in pleasure, mouth agape, sweet moans endlessly falling from them as though they were unaware. Maybe they were. Aziraphale loved watching them completely shatter, feeling them spasm once again around his cock as they came with a shout.</p><p>Aziraphale just fucked them through it, movements never slowing even as they began to beg for him to stop. “Colour?” he asked, eyes locking theirs in the mirror.</p><p>Crowley let out a deep shuddering breath before replying, “Green. Don’t stop. Use me, angel.”</p><p>“No, no, no,” he chastised, hands gripping the soft flesh of their thighs a little tighter. “I’m not using you. I’m <em>worshipping </em>you. ‘I will praise thee, for thou art fearfully and wonderfully made.’”</p><p>“Fuck,” the demon sobbed. The angel’s blaspheme sent them reeling as a wave of pleasure crashed over them, their legs shaking.</p><p>“’Marvellous are thy works, and that my soul knoweth right well.’” He finished the quote before pounding into them at a brutal pace, chasing his own pleasure, but knowing they would come with him when he commanded.</p><p>They both watched the mirror, watching each other come apart. Aziraphale came first, face contorted as the intensity of his orgasm overtook him, growling out, “Come for me!” to his demon. Crowley screamed, whole body tensing up as they came, the feeling of their angel spurting hot and deep within them sending them over the edge of the strongest orgasm in their entire existence.</p><p>A snap echoed in the room, releasing Crowley’s wrists, and Aziraphale held them in his arms and wings, letting their feet touch the ground, prick softening inside them before slipping out leaving a mess behind. Another snap, but Crowley couldn’t tell what Aziraphale had done until they were being carried into his bathroom, a bubble bath all ready for them.</p><p>The angel gently set them into the warm water, shushing them when they protested letting go of him. “I’m right here, dearest. You were so good for me. My lovely demon.” He had a soft cloth in his hand, gently washing their body, watching them transform back into their more human form.</p><p>Crowley felt like they could fall asleep, especially once Aziraphale began to wash their hair. “Sleep, my love. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>They heard the words as they drifted off, never having felt as safe and taken care of before. They felt themselves mumble an “I love you, angel,” almost like their subconscious had said it, and they could practically feel that sunshine smile warm them once more as unconsciousness took them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>